Possession
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: (Warning: Very Dark (Rating May Go Up) What is wrong with me? All the blood...all the killing...and I enjoyed it...CHAPTER 3! 3-6-05
1. Possessing Pan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.**

Note: Things in _italics _are thoughts.

**Posession**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Miss Son, please pay attention." Mr. Thomas said sternly. Pan looked up to the board where Mr. Thomas was teaching for a second and then went back to what she was doing. Mr. Thomas wasn't going to even get the time of day from her.

"Miss Son! Please pay attention!" Mr. Thomas said louder. This time Pan didn't even bother to look up. He wasn't worth it.

Pan visioned herself casually walking up to Mr. Thomas's desk and picking him up by his shirt collar, choking him. Killing him. Blood everywhere. Then she saw herself walking up the one she dispised, Marron, and wiping her bloody hands on her pink blouse. _Pan! Get that out of your head! You're a good person! You don't do things like that!_ Pan quickly dismissed the thought.

**"Miss Son! For the last time, pay attention or I'll send you to the principal's office!" **

"Just try it. I'll kill you." Pan heard herself say.

"Perfect. Father, I almost have her under my posession."

"Good. You better now screw this up. If you do, I'll personally make sure that you don't exist anymore."

When the young, raven haired girl arrived home, she immediatley knew that she was in trouble. It turns out the principal had called her parents. _Great. Just great. Another person to kill. How shall I kill him? I could stab him to death! No. Not good enough. He needs better. I'll dismember him, but not so badly that his 5-year-old son won't recognize his body in his backyard. _Pan cackeled at the thought of a small boy going outside to play on his swing and seeing his father's head on one end of the yard and his hand on the other side.

_**Ugh**! Why am I thinking things like this? What's wrong with me? Breathe, Pan, breathe. Let's deal with the problem at hand, Gohan._

"Pan?" Gohan asked when he heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

Pan found herself ignoring her father.

"I got a call from your principal today. What's this I hear about you threatening to kill a teacher? I know it can't be true. Tell me it's not, and I'll believe you."

"It's true." Pan just kept on walking up the stairs that lead to her room. "She didn't care whether she got in trouble. It would be a good fight between her and her father, since Gohan hadn't trained since Pan was born. It would be a close fight.

"Well, would you like to tell me _why _you threatened a teacher?"

"Not really, Gohan."

Gohan didn't respond for a moment. He was shocked. _She called me Gohan!_

"Get down here **now**."

"So you can do what? Punish me? Well it doesn't matter. I don't care if you punish me or not. If ground me from dating, I'll sneak out. If you ground me from T.V., I'll watch it anyway, at Trunks house. If you ban me from Trunks, I'll find a way to see and talk to him. Even if it's through a webcam or through instand messaging. If you ground me from the computer, I'll use the phone. If you ground me from the phone, I guess I'll just have to sneak out again. So it doesn't matter what you do, you'll lose."

Gohan, obviously, was shocked at that remark. So stunned he didn't even notice Pan went back up to her room.

"Father! I have her! She's under our control now!"

"Perfect."

Pan hated her father at that moment. Just as much as she hated that teacher and that principal, if not more.

But Pan didn't exactly know what was wrong with her. It was like she didn't have any control over what she was doing. She didn't know where those horrible words she had said to everyone had come from. Certainly not her! And those visions! Blood. Killing. Those weren't Pan. _What is going on?_

"Tell me, father, please tell me how you knew the girl could so easily be possessed."

"Simple, son, simple. Someday you will possess the power that I do. But the girl? Darkness. She had darkness in her heart. What kind? Jealousy. I've been watching her. Everyday the one she calls 'Uncle Goten' comes home from work upset about the same thing. It seems that Goten's girlfriend keeps cheating on him. Then he will break up with her. And then the brat will come crawling back to him. And Goten, being stupid and in love, takes her back. It's been the same thing every week. All she has to do is bring him a gift, roses maybe, and he takes her back. And almost everyday Goten comes home with these problems and everyone tries to comfort him and it seems no one is paying attention to Pan here. Not even her parents. And she's jealous of Goten, because he's getting all the attention."

"Father, someday I want to be as strong as you. As smart as you. And as manupulative as you."

"In time, son, in time."

"All this thinking is starting to make my head hurt!" Pan said to herself. She was surprised her father, whom she now involuntarily called Gohan, hadn't come up to her room to do anything to her yet.

* * *

_I saw Gohan's dead body laying in a puddle of blood. A rather large puddle. I could tell he was dead. There was no way he couldn't be. Next to the T.V., was Videl's body, complete with it's own puddle of blood. She was also dead. I wondered what had happened here. I remembered I had come home from school and smarted off to Gohan, then I went upstairs and fell asleep...If there was an enemy here, surely I would've woken up, right? And if there was a new enemy, and he or she had the time to kill Gohan and Videl, why wouldn't they go after me? This is all too confusing...I've got to find help! But who? Goku! _

_I quickly ran next door to the house owned by Goku and Chichi. I slowly knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked louder. Still no answer. I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. I finally lost my patience all too quickly and busted down the door. Entering the house, the smell of blood almost made me sick. It was funny, in a sadistic sort of way, I could smell the scent of blood all to well, but didn't see any. But I knew there had to be blood in this house somewhere. I decided to start my search in the kitchen. No luck. Next place I checked was Goku and Chichi's bedroom, only to be greeted by a stronger smell of blood and two dead bodies. Goku and Chichi. And they were both dead._

_Ugh! I need to know what happened. I decided to make my last search for Goten. As much as I was mad at him and as much as I hated him for being the attention sucker, I needed help, and Goten was my last hope. I flew as fast as I could to Goten's apartment. I didn't even bother to knock when I arrived. Nearly knocking the door off it's hinges, I ran into the apartment, only to be, once again, greeted with the strong smell of blood. In my heart I didn't want to believe it's was Goten's blood smeared all over the walls. But I knew it was true. Then I saw it, a message. It was scrawled on the wall in Goten's blood._

_You can't catch me! I shall dominant all!_

_Who could have done this! I flew outside not wanting to know where Goten's head was, for when I arrived at the apartment, there was only a body. It stopped at the neck._

_"Child." I heard a voice say. It seemed the voice was directed at me. _

_"Who..who are you? Show yourself!" I screamed._

_A rather short figure with a black hood on walked over to where I was standing. I couldn't make out who or what the figure was, but whoever they were, they were dangerous. With a ki so strong I couldn't help but fear whatever was under that black cape._

_"Child...don't you know? Don't you know what happened here?"_

_I took a step back, trying to keep my distance. "No. No I don't."_

_"Well, you should..."_

_"W-why?"_

_"Look around you."_

_It was the first time I had actually acknowledged my surroundings. I was too shocked from my previous 3 encounters. There was, like everywhere else, blood. Blood everywhere. And bodies. Dead bodies. Some bodies didn't even look like bodies. There was a head there, a foot there...it was all so horrible._

_"You see, child, see what you have created? You and your partener in crime?"_

_"NO! I didn't do this. I don't do things like this. I'm a good girl!"_

_"Good? You haven't been acting like a good girl from what I've seen today. The teacher, and your father! That isn't exactly good girl material."_

_"So..the message on the wall...written in Goten's blood..."_

_"Was by you."_

_"And..who's my so called partener in crime?"_

_"You really want to know?"_

_I only nodded._

_"Trunks. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."_

_I was shocked...words couldn't explain._

_"And do you want to know who killed all your family?"_

_I nooded again. Only this time I had a really strong feeling of who it was.._

_"You."_

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"_

_

* * *

_

_Images flashed inside my head._

_Gohan and Videl's dead bodies._

_Goku and Chichi's bodies._

_And Goten's._

_And then a tombstone. Millions of them._

_Each one had a name on it. _

_Several stuck out in my head._

_Gohan. Videl. Goten. Chichi. Goku. Bra. Bulma. Vegeta. Yamcha. Tein. Piccolo. Dende. Mr. Popo. Marron. 18. Krillin._

_So many people._

_I noticed Trunks' name wasn't on one. _

_And niether was mine._

_This wasn't right._

_I behaved myself._

_I didn't kill people._

_And Trunks behaved himself too for the most part._

_This wasn't real._

_It couldn't be._

_Blood._

_Puddles._

_More dead bodies._

_The dragonballs._

_Shenron._

_"Your wish has been granted."_

_All the names on the tombstones,_

_All the people that were dead._

_We're back._

_Trunks standing beside me._

_Wearing all black._

_So was I._

_A smirk on Trunks' face._

_He had wished them back._

_He said we needed somthing to play with._

_A castle._

_Servants._

_Gohan. Videl. Goten. Chichi. Goku. Bra. Bulma. Vegeta. Yamcha. Tein. Piccolo. Dende. Mr. Popo. Marron. 18. Krillin._

_They were my servants._

_A throne._

_Two of them._

_One for Trunks._

_And one for me._

_I was his princess._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please tell me if you liked it or not! This was only the first chapter and there will be alot more if I get reviews! If there are any questions or anything, feel free to email me at   
**


	2. Possessing Trunks

**Disclaimer: Nope...don't own it...**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I really didn't expect to get so many reviews! And such good feedback. And since I'm feeling especially nice, I'm posting another chappie!**

**Possession**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Mr Briefs!"

Trunks turned around to see his annoying secretary. Only moments ago he had been gazing out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Trunks was enjoying it. Oh how he hated his secretary.

"What?" Trunks snapped.

"Well, Mr. Briefs, this paperwork came in and we need you to O.K. it and you have a meeting in 5 minutes!"

"Do I look like I care?"

The secretary slowly backed away. She knew that Trunks could get into foul moods, but she had never seen him like this before. "Maybe..I'll just...yeah.." The secretary bolted out the door.

_I thought she'd never leave...bitch...Just like Marron...I should break up with her..._

_**TRUNKS! ** Don't think like that! Marron...she's your girlfriend...she's not a bitch...she's your loving, caring girlfriend...you're **not **going to break up with her..you love her and she loves you..._

_

* * *

_

"This one...he's harder to take control of..."

"Move aside, son. Let me show you how it's done."

The son stepped aside and let his father take control.

* * *

_Or maybe I should..._

Trunks picked up the phone and dialed his soon-to-be-ex.

"Hello?"

"Marron?"

"Yeah."

"This is Trunks."

"Oh hey!"

"Listen. You're a bitch. That's all. You mean nothing to me anymore-"

"**What! **Are..you saying..."

"Yes. Marron. I'm breaking up with you. You're a worthless wench and no one cares about you. Good Bye."

_Click_

_

* * *

_

"See how it's done, son?"

"Yes father! I see..It's amazing.."

"What is amazing son..tell me."

"How easily you possessed the boy."

* * *

"Hmph.."

On the outside, Trunks was 'hmphing' and smirking in triumph. He was now single. But he didn't know why he did it. He used all the will power he had to stop himself from picking up the phone and calling Marron. But why? It was like someone was controlling him or something.

_I think I'll go home...take a nap...or something..._

Trunks opened the window and was gone. He flew through the clouds, changing clothes in the process. Flying made him feel carefree.

_Wow. It sure is a beautiful day._

Trunks arrived home in no less than 5 minutes. He quietly opened the door, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't catch him. Or even Bulma. Hopefully not Bra, though. Bra was a squeal, and she knew for a fact Trunks was supposed to be at work right now and he usually got in trouble with Bulma. And if Bulma caught him, she would make him go back to work immediatley. If Vegeta caught him, which Trunks really didn't care to think about, he would literally drag him to the gravity room and give him a good whopping and then he'd hand him over to Bulma, who would then make him go back to work.

Trunks tiptoed up the stairs, hoping to reach his room without any interruptions.

The first obstacle was Bra's room. Bra was laying on her bed doing her algebra homework. Sneaking past Bra normally would have been easy. But not today. Bra had her bedroom door open, making it nearly impossible for him to sneak by. But there was no other way to get to his room, so he took the chance.

"Brother..?"

Trunks wimpered as Bra put her algebra book down and headed toward Trunks.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Uhh...I don't feel well.."

Bra placed a hand on his forehead.

"You feel fine to me. I'm telling!"

"No! Bra. Please don't tell mom!"

"Oh? You're not being very convincing. Besides, Mom isn't home."

"But...where are you going?"

"Downstairs. Mom isn't home, but dad is!"

"NONONO! DAD IS WORSE!"

"Too bad." Bra said heading downstairs to the gravity room.

"Oh no you don't!" Trunks lunged toward his sister, knocking her down the stairs. Both Trunks and Bra tumbled down the stairs until they hit the bottom. Bra tried to get away from Trunks, who was, in her opinion, acting like a madman. But she wasn't quick enough and Trunks pinned her to the wall.

"Trunks...you're choking me..stop..."

_Oh the things I could do to her in this state...I could kill her...and no one would know...after all...I am supposed to be at work...people would just think she killed herself if I stabbed her...or I could smother her...make it look like she did it herself...no...not enough bloodshed...I need to make her sorry...sorry for the day she entered this world._

"Papa..."

* * *

_I saw my sister's body lying in a puddle of her own blood. Did I really kill her? I looked at myself. No blood. Surely..If I would have killed her...I would have gotten some of the blood on myself...I wandered into the lab where Bulma was supposed to be. She, also, was in a puddle of blood. It was her own. I know I wouldn't kill Bulma...or Bra...I hate Bra...but not to the point of death.._

_"You did try to choke her to death..." a voice said._

_"Yeah..but...choking doesn't require spilling blood. And I wouldn't kill my sister...no matter what."_

_"Are you sure?" a figure standing in the shadows revealed himself. He was dressed in a black cloak. It was impossible to tell who..or what was under it. "Let me show you something." He motioned for me to follow him._

_He lead me to the gravity room, where another body lay. Equipped with it's own puddle of blood. Vegeta. _

_"I don't get it..."_

_"You will, in time..let me show you something else." This time the figure took off into the air, again wanting me to follow._

_We flew for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. We arrived at the Kame House shortly. The dark figure lead me to Marron's room. The white carpet of her room was now stained red. Blood. It was fresh. As if Marron had just been killed only moments before we arrived._

_The figure then lead me to the kitchen. Two bodies were spread across the floor. Krillin and 18. More blood. Therre was something fishy about this. Who was this guy and why was he showing me this? Surely I had nothing to do with this..right?_

_The cloaked man chanted something and soon we were on the streets. There were bodies everywhere. They looked like they had all been killed the same way. Like the person who killed them didn't have time to kill each one of them individually and used a ki blast to destroy them all at once instead._

_"See all of this?" The figure asked._

_I nodded. Too stunned to answer._

_"Do you know who did all this?_

_I shook my head._

_"You. You and your partener."_

_I couldn't believe it. I know I didn't do this. I just couldn't have. I know I was having an off day..but come on! No one destroyes thier family and friends because of an off day, right?_

_"No..."_

_"Yes."_

_"I-I coudn't have.."_

_"But you did."_

_"And my partener?"_

_"Son Pan. She helped you."_

_"No..You're lying! Pan is good. I am good. We don't do things like this."_

_"But you did."_

_"No.."_

_

* * *

_

_Images flashed inside my head._

_Bra's dead body._

_Vegeta and Bulma's dead body._

_Marron's dead body._

_Krillin and 18's bodies._

_All dead._

_Tombstones._

_Too many names to remember._

_Some stuck with me._

_Gohan. Videl. Goten. Chichi. Goku. Bra. Bulma. Vegeta. Yamcha. Tein. Piccolo. Dende. Mr. Popo. Marron. 18. Krillin._

_So many people._

_Dead._

_I noticed Pan's name wasn't on them._

_And niether was mine._

_This wasn't right._

_It coudn't be._

_I was a good, well behaved person for the most part._

_Pan was too._

_This wasn't real._

_It coudn't be._

_Dead bodies._

_Blood._

_More blood._

_The dragonballs._

_Shenron._

_"Your wish has been granted."_

_All the tombstones._

_The names on them._

_All of the people who were dead._

_We're back._

_Pan was beside me._

_Wearing all black._

_So was I._

_A smirk creeped across my face._

_I had wished them back._

_I said we needed something to play with._

_A castle._

_Servants._

_Gohan. Videl. Goten. Chichi. Goku. Bra. Bulma. Vegeta. Yamcha. Tein. Piccolo. Dende. Mr. Popo. Marron. 18. Krillin._

_They were our servants._

_A throne._

_Two of them._

_One for Pan._

_And was for me._

_I was her prince._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? I know it was similar to the previous chapter, but it needed to be. And the visions or dreams or whatever you wanted to call them had to be, for the most part, the same cause they were seeing the same thing. And again, if you have any questions, fell free to email me at I check my mail pretty much everyday and I'll email you back asap. Remember, more reviews means more chappies!**


	3. Harming Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**Possession**

**Chapter 2**

**Harming Family**

**

* * *

**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" _Was it a dream? Or a nightmare? It was horrible...but I liked it...I don't understand...Killing is bad...But I liked seeing everyond dead...But...I'm not like that..._

"Pan?" Gohan entered the room. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to him. I remembered the little spat we had had. I looked at the clock. Only an hour had passed, thought it seemed like much longer. Videl would be home shortly...

"Pan!" Gohan began to shake me.

I still didn't say anything. Suddenly I wanted to say something...tell him about the dream. But something was stopping me...Like someone was controlling me...

"Stop." I found myself saying.

"What's wrong with you!" Gohan's voice sounded frantic.

I stared down, avoiding eye contact.

"Pan!" Gohan began to shake me harder.

_I told him to stop. What part of stop did he not understand!_

"I SAID STOP!"

Gohan did stop that time. I had to get out of here. Go somewhere safe. Trunks. He was in my dream...maybe he could help...

I got off my bed and started opening the window.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked, still shocked at the voice I had used.

"None of your business, Gohan."

I realized my escape plan wasn't going to work when Gohan grabbed me by the arm and pinned me against the wall. According to him, I wasn't going anywhere. But I had different plans. I quickly formed a ki blast in my hand and aimed it at Gohan's chest. It wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but it would knock him out for a while.

Gohan realized what I was about to do. "What are you doing?" I could sense the fear in his voice.

"Making sure you don't follow me." I launched the ki blast, nailing Gohan in the chest and blasting him through the wall and into the bathroom. I went to make sure he was unconscious. He was. But seeing him like this wasn't good enough for me. I need to see blood. I ran to the kitchen and took the sharpest knife we had. I used it perfectly, making little cuts all over Gohan's body. They were small, and probably didn't cause any pain. But they bled. Alot. Soon Gohan was in his own little puddle of blood. Perfect.

* * *

Immense pain. _What happened? Why am I here? Oh yeah...you attacked Bra. But..why? _

It seemed millions of IV tubes and wires were hooked up to me. Bulma's ki was somewhere in North City. I looked at a clock conveniently hooked up in the ER. Only one hour had passed. Bulma wouldn't have had time to come here and back..._Who put me here? _Then I saw him. Vegeta. He put me here. He noticed I was awake.

"Why, brat?" he asked me.

"Why what?" _Why was I doing this? Why was I trying to see how far I could push him?_

"Brat! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, Vegeta, no I don't."

"Trunks..!" he warned.

"Wow, Veggie, this is the first time you've ever called me by my real name."

"And this is the last time you call me by mine!"

I had done it. I had tested his patience too far. He grabbed me by the shirt collar, lifting me up almost high enought to reach the ceiling.

"Okay, boy, you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you right **now**!"

"Put me down."

"I want an explaination, **now**!"

"Too bad. Put me down." I was doing it again. Testing his patience. But why? I knew I wasn't strong enough.

"BRAT! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON **NOW**! Or do you need me to give you a good beating in the Gravity Room again? That's how you got here in the first place! Feel like coming back?"

_I need to get out of here. I need to talk to someone. Anyone. No. Not anyone. Pan. She was in that crazy dream. But was it a dream? Or was it real? Was it the future? I..I was Pan's prince...She was my princess...Pan...she's like, what, 14 years younger than me...Back to the dream...There was so much blood. So much killing. It was horrible...but I liked it...No...I don't like things like that...Trunks! Get real. It was just a dream! You don't kill your family and friends and you don't enjoy seeing dead bodies everywhere! Escape. Now._

Without warning, I punched Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to double over. The strange thing was, I never would have been able to do that...If I did, it wouldn't have hurt him at all..and all I'd get was one pissed off Vegeta. But now, I had all this power. All this strength.

I took the opportunity of seeing Vegeta on the ground and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. But that wasn't good enough. I needed blood. I ran to my room and retrieved my sword. I made several large cuts on his body. They bled immensly and soon Vegeta was also equipped with his own puddle of blood.

"Now, Bra. Where did you go?" I searched for her ki. She was with Bulma. She probably ran to Bulma because Vegeta told her too. I guess Bulma and Bra will be getting a little visit from me in the near future. But first, I need to find Pan.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Please** **review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!**

**Q: Who do you think is possessing Trunks and Pan?**

**Answer in your reviews! **


End file.
